


My Loki Is The Best

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, because duh, mention of Tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight you had with him, Gabriel tries to make you forgive him for what he said. (Wow, that summary sucks. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Loki Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Also, requests open!!

You were in the library of the Bunker, sitting at one of the tables, your favorite book in your hands. Sam was sitting in front of you, reading a Stephen King novel. Dean was right next to him, with not a book in his hands, but a beer. It was a calm evening, with no monsters to hunt. Well, it was calm until you got a text message.  
'Ding!' Your cellphone, that was laying on the table, sang.  
You glanced at it, saw the name on the screen and ignored the text. Dean raised an eyebrow at you, but didn't question, and Sam didn't bother looking away from his book. A few moments passed, then your cell phone rang again.  
'Ding!' It mocked.  
You rolled your eyes and leaned further into your chair. Dean frowned again, but didn't say anything. Not a minute had passed you started to receive one text after another.  
'Ding!'  
'Ding!'  
'Ding!'  
'Ding!'  
'Ding!'  
'Ding!'  
You just continued to ignore your cell phone, but Sam had let out an annoyed sigh and put down his book.  
''(Name), maybe you should answer.'' He sighed.  
''Who is it anyway that you don't want to talk to them?'' Dean asked.  
You didn't bother answering, so Dean sighed and grabbed your cell phone to take a look at the name on the screen.  
''It's your boyfriend...'' He said with a frown.  
''You got in a fight with him?'' Sam asked.  
''Maybe.'' You muttered, still looking down at your book.  
Dean let out a small chuckle.  
''What did Gabriel do this time?'' He questioned.  
''He's been an ass, that's what happened.'' You replied with a grunt.  
''Wow, (Name), it's time you realize it.'' Dean chuckled again.  
You grinned a bit when suddenly, an all too familiar voice spoke.  
''You know, unlike the popular belief, I do have feelings.'' Gabriel said with a sigh.  
Both of the Winchester turned their head to see the archangel, but you barely glanced at your boyfriend. You glanced at him long enough though to see he was right at the library's entrance, leaning on the door frame.  
Dean had rolled his eyes at Gabriel's comment.  
''And, unlike the popular belief, I don't care.'' Dean replied, taking a sip of his beer.  
Now it was Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes.  
''Nice to see you too, Dean-o, but sorry to break it to ya, I'm not here to flirt with you.'' The short man said as he walked towards the table.  
You ignored him has he walked next to you.  
''(Naaaaaaame).'' Gabriel said. ''You can't ignore me forever you know.''  
You rolled your eyes and brought your book closer to your face. Your boyfriend sighed and knelt next to you, poking your side.  
''(Name). Speak. Please.'' He tried.  
This time, you leaned further into your chair, ignoring him as best as you could. Dean and Sam, who were watching the scene in silence, both chuckled a bit, causing Gabriel to glare at them before he looked back at you. He took your hand and kissed it.  
''Sugaaaaaaar. It's been what, two days? You can't seriously still be mad.'' The archangel sighed.  
But again, you ignored the man's pretty voice and concentrated on your book. You heard Sam chuckle.  
''Just by curiosity... what did you do to make her that mad?'' The taller Winchester asked.  
''He said he was the best Loki and called Tom Hiddleston ugly!!'' You said loudly with a whining voice, finally looking away from your book.  
You heard Gabriel gasp loudly as he got up as fast as lightening.  
''She speaks!!'' The archangel yelled happily, pointing at you.  
You glared at him, putting your book on the table and crossing your arms on your chest, pouting. Dean frowned a bit.  
''Tom Hiddleston... that's the British guy who really loves Shakespeare and who you talk about 24/7?'' The older Winchester asked.  
''That would be our man.'' Gabriel answered before you could, sitting right next to your book to look at you. ''(Name), you know I was just teasing.''  
You glared at your boyfriend again.  
''No, you weren't.'' You groaned, getting up and grabbing your book. ''You were deadly serious. You know how much I like him. And you're just jealous.''  
You almost snapped the last sentence as you left the library like a storm. Gabriel let out a sigh and shook his head. Sam did the same.  
''Dude, that’s not something you say to a girl... Insulting her favorite actor... Not a good move.'' He said.  
''Yeah, no shit.'' Gabriel replied, moving away from the table.  
''Hey, go talk to her.'' Dean then said. ''I know (Name), she won't be able to stay mad at you forever.''  
Gabriel forced a smile and shrugged.  
''I can always try.'' He said as he walked out of the library and to your room, where he knew you were.  
He gently knocked on the door once he arrived.  
''Hey Sugar...'' He said with a small voice.  
You heard him, but replied with a simple grunt. You were sitting on your bed, hugging a pillow.  
''Look, I'm sorry...'' You heard Gabriel continue.  
He sighed loudly and you heard a low knock on the door, knowing he had just rested his forehead on it.  
''Look, maybe you're right... Maybe I'm jealous of the guy. I mean, he got the looks. He's British. Who doesn't like a British man? He's the number one Shakespeare fan, and I guess it has its charms. He plays a bad guy. He's close to his fans and he tries his best to make the world a better place...''  
There was a long pause.  
''I'm an archangel, and I don't even help people. I got the powers to save the world, but I use them to create fake TV shows and kill people with a sense of humor.'' Your boyfriend continued. ''I'm nothing compared to him. That's why I called him ugly. Because I don't want you to love him more than me...''  
At those words, you jumped off your bed and rushed to the door. You opened it with a quick move to find the archangel -your archangel- on the other side of it, a sad look on his face.  
''You're really stupid, I hope you know that.'' You said, looking at him straight in the eyes. ''It was incredibly stupid to think that. Tom Hiddleston... Yeah, maybe he's more of an angel than an actual angel, and, God, he's hot. But he's not the one I need, nor the one I want.''  
You took a step towards the golden winged angel and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his chest. Gabriel instantly wrapped his arms back around you, kissing the top of your head. Even if Gabriel was a short man, you were still shorter than him.  
''And there's one thing Tom Hiddleston is never going to have that you do.'' You muttered.  
''That would be?'' The archangel asked, a playful grin on his lips.  
''Me.'' You answered.  
Gabriel laughed out loud and you couldn't help but smile as you realized you had missed his laughter.


End file.
